Skype
by tegansbigbreasts
Summary: Tegan has a skype date with her sister. Quincest.


Masturbating. Tegan did it a lot, to be honest. She didn't see Lindsey often enough. Tegan, was actually horny right now and alone. As she was often. Sure, she had friends here in Vancouver, but she couldn't have sex with her friends. She sighed, loudly, as well as lighting a cigarette because well, she could.

She just got off of a Skype chat with Sara and she felt guilty. She was so damn horny that she objectified the hell out of her twin. They skyped for nearly three hours. Sara cooked with Tegan on Skype and Sara would bend down or reach up for things, exposing either her skin or her bum. Both, which Tegan enjoyed. Also, Sara didn't wear appropriate clothing around her house. She wore underwear, always. It was something they both did. Tegan was actually only in her underwear and a big t-shirt too. It was early, but late for Sara. It was 10 PM in Montreal and 7 PM in Vancouver.

She already missed her sister's laugh and smile and eyes. She contemplated calling Sara. Telling Sara everything. How attractive she was, how sweet she was, how funny she was. How she made Tegan smile, laugh, blush, wet. She wanted Sara to know how sexy she was.. She had too. She picked her phone up. She went to her contacts and tapped Sara's name. It started calling Sara. She smiled, putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello..?" Sara sounded so sexy, Tegan bit her lip. "Hi, Sasa..", Tegan replied in a seductive tone— earning a giggle from Sara. "Why you calling, Tee?" Tegan smirked, "How're you feeling, babe?" Sara hesitated an answer. "Honest..?" Tegan nodded, though Sara couldn't see. "Yeah."

Sara giggled again, "Super horny, actually." Tegan couldn't believe it. She thought she was being brave, calling Sara babe. She chuckled, "Mm, yeah? Me too." Tegan put her hand in her panties, cupping her warm pussy. Sara giggled some more and it was such an attractive, alluring noise that Tegan moaned. "Get on Skype?", Sara asked sweetly. Tegan sat up and pulled the coffee table closer, opening her MacBook. "Okay, Sasa." Sara giggled, "Tee?" Tegan bit her lip hard, "God, Sara, that giggle of yours is so sexy." Sara giggled again, "Tegaan." Tegan chuckled, "What, Sara..?"

Sara opened her Skype icon on her desktop and giggled again. "I'm.. I'm naked, Tegan." Sara heard Tegan groan softly through the phone. Sara bit her lip, "Are you on yet?" "No, not yet, baby.. soon." Tegan muttered, clicking the Skype icon twice. The app opening up. "Sara.. It's loading, hold on, babe." Sara giggled at Tegan's eagerness. She got on her knees and turned the dim lighting in her room on, so Tegan could see her slender frame. She sat back down. "Tegan, hang up and call me on Skype." Tegan bit her lip, "Okay." She hung up.

Sara got a Skype call on her MacBook, but it was from Stacey. She groaned and declined it. She wanted Tegan right now. Next, she got a call from Tegan, she accepted it. Her screen showing Tegan sitting on her couch, biting her lip. Sara giggled, holding her blanket up to her collarbone. "Hi, Tegan." Tegan raised up her hand and waves cutely. Sara giggled again. She gnawed on her bottom lip softly. "Sara.. Put the blanket down." Sara shook her head, "Not fair. You do something first." Tegan bit her lip, "Why do I start?" Sara smiled, "I'm already naked, Tegan. You have to be naked too."

Tegan nodded and pulled off her t-shirt, revealing her large breasts that were barely kept by the DD bra. Sara bit her lip and whined, wanting to touch Tegan. "Fuck, I'd give anything to come and help you right now.", Sara moaned to herself. Tegan giggled, "What now?" Sara licked her lips. "My turn." She dropped the blanket, exposing her chest. Tegan licked her lips.

"Sara, I want you.", Tegan bit her lip. She was insanely wet. She pulled her bra off. Sara giggled, removing the blanket completely, exposing her naked body to Tegan. Her legs spread, showing Tegan how wet she was. Tegan's mouth watered. "Sara.." Tegan moaned, playing with her own breasts. She bit her lip, watching as Sara played with herself.

Tegan desperately wanted to be there with Sara. She wanted to touch those small breasts and feel Sara's dripping cunt on her skin. She moaned as she peeled off her underwear and spread her legs for her sister. Sara smiled as two fingers disappeared into her sopping pussy. The juices flowed down Sara's ass, shining in the light. Tegan whimpered, lifting her feet up and modeling for Sara.

"I have a surprise," Sara grinned as she hopped up and ran off.

Tegan could hear her little footsteps and looked around the screen, scanning where exactly Sara was. She was in the living room, like Tegan, in front of her brick wall. Sara was always so brilliant at decorated. Tegan almost always took her advice.

Sara returned shortly, holding up a vibrator. Tegan couldn't help but laugh, admiring Sara's flushed cheeks. Sara's entire body flushed a faint pink color from her embarrassment. Usually, Sara wasn't so shy about her sex toys. Tegan had almost seen them all, because Sara talked about them and often shopped for them on Amazon when Tegan was in the same room.

"What's that for?" Tegan teased.

Sara shook her head, turning the toy on. Tegan's stomach erupted in butterflies as she heard the sweet, subtle buzz. Sara spread her legs again, pressing the vibrator to her clit. She moaned out, tilting her head back.

"God, Tegan!" Sara moaned out, her chest heaving.

Tegan looked around; looking for anything she could masturbate with. She wanted to make Sara even hornier and figured that was how to. She reached for a brush on the coffee table and began to slip the handle between her folds. Sara giggled, but watched on as her sister fucked herself with such a silly item. It was insanely arousing.

Sara got up, turning so that Tegan could see her pale ass as she slipped the toy in and out of her dripping entrance. Tegan picked up her pace, moaning out profanities as she admired her twin's decadent bum. Sara had always had a cute bum and Tegan's been sneaking peeks at it since they were teens. That was probably Tegan's favorite thing about touring. When they undressed around each other, Tegan always got to see Sara's body. She always liked it, though she'd never told Sara.

Now, things ought to be different, Tegan thought. Now they can not only watch each other change, but help each other.

Sara's thighs were wet, she was that horny. She was making a mess all over her leather couch and it was making Tegan make a mess. She looked down at her cunt, seeing the juices splashing out. She grinned, aroused by her own cunt. Often times, Tegan would masturbate in front of a mirror, stimulated by herself. Sara once caught her when they were about nineteen or so.

Sara's body tenses as her muscles strain and Tegan sees her toes curl. There it is; Sara's cumming.

Tegan works herself faster and harder, rubbing her clit as she sees her sister climaxing. It really doesn't take long.

Then Sara sits on her bum, smiling at Tegan. Tegan relaxes on the couch, pulling the hairbrush out and tossing it on the coffee table again, and honestly, she wouldn't clean it and she's think about it the next time she goes to brush her hair or the next time Lindsey uses the brush.

Sara doesn't ease up on the act, she keeps teasing her nipples- the pink buds so stimulated that they stood bright pink and erect. It looked almost painful to Tegan, and she wanted to soothe them with her tongue. She wanted to soothe Sara's entire pinkish body. Tegan whined, watching Sara.

"Sara, you're so fucking sexy," Tegan says.

"What did you just say?!" Lindsey shrieks and Tegan sits up, shutting her computer and covering her exposed body.


End file.
